The Last Battle in the Chamber of Secrets
by PaddedPushUpBras
Summary: Harry has a "vision" and now must face Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets. Will he come out as The Boy Who Lived Again or The Boy Who Died?
1. The Dream

The Last Battle Author's Note: After countless hours of trying to fix my story, I FINSHED!!!!  
Plz review to help me out.

The Last Battle

_" ...If you don't come, all shall suffer the wrath of Lord Voldemort. All of your friends will die in front of your eyes. The school will be destroyed. And all of it will be because you didn't meet me at the Chamber of Secrets to fulfill the prophecy."_

And as Harry heard the high, cold voice of Lord Voldemort, he could see what he said: He could see his friends being killed off, and the school being destroyed. Then everyone was pointing at him saying that it was all his fault, that now the whole world will parish because of him.

Harry sat up in his bed, sweating, and breathing like he just ran around the world without stopping. He knew that that was not an ordinary dream. It would come true. It was true. He climbed out of bed looking for his watch. He found it on the ground, and looked at the time. 2:25 in the morning. 

He quickly found parchment and envelopes. He wrote three letters containing the same message, to be sent to Ron, Hermione, and the staff of Hogwarts:

_ By the time you get this letter it will be to late. I will either be talking with the other students, or... dead. I had another vision last night, and I am to meet Lord Voldemort for the last time in the Chamber of Secrets. For this may be my last time here at Hogwarts. Goodbye my friends._

From,  
Harry James Potter 

Harry finished each of them and put them in their envelopes, and put them on Ron's nightstand. He knew that Ron would deliver them to their rightful owners. After he got dressed, he took one last look of the Dormitory before setting off to fight Voldemort. As he climbed out of the portrait, he had a feeling that there would be no one out to look for students out of bed. And he was right. When he reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, he felt oddly prepared.

_ " No matter what, I will kill you Voldemort." _He thought to himself. He found the tap that lead into the Chamber of Secrets. Said, "Open" in Parsletoung. The entrance opened, and Harry jumped into the darkness below. 


	2. Sound the Alarm

A/N: I hope you like this chapter!!! I will continue when I get 2 more reviews. So please review!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron sat up in his bed, and pulled open his hangings. He woke up, but he had no idea why. All he knew was that something wasn't right. He had one of those sinking feelings that something was wrong. He grabbed he wand and muttered, "lumos." He was about to wake up Harry when he realized that there was something on his nightstand. Ron picked up one of the envelopes, and read it quickly. He nearly fainted when he was done reading it.  
  
" Oh no," Ron whispered, "Neville, Dean, Seamus!! Wake up now!!" He shouted at the rest of his roommates. They sat up in bed immediately. Realizing that it was still dark out, they turned to Ron.  
  
"What's going on? Why did you wake us up?" Dean asked in a rather angry tone.  
  
"Look!" Ron shoved them the letter and turned on the lamp. They all sat in quiet as they read on in horror.  
  
"We need to tell Hermione!" Dean said at last.  
  
"But it's impossible to get up to the girls dormitory." Neville told him in a whisper.  
  
Ron, who dressed as they read the letter, looked at them, and said, "You think I didn't learn anything from Fred and George? Follow me!" He said, turning to leave the dormitory. The others quickly followed Him and arrived at the foot of the stairs that led to the Girl's dormitory. Rom pulled out his wand and said, "Nullievate," And began walking up the stairs. The four quietly began looking for Hermione, and found her in the 5th room the looked at. Ron, holding Hermione's letter quietly woke her up.  
  
"RON! What... how...? ? She gasped.  
  
Ron motioned her to follow him out to the common room, and passed her the note. Hermione read it, and looked up at Ron, tears in her eyes.  
  
"We've got to tell Dumbledore!!" She exclaimed bolting threw the portrait door with the others scramble after her.  
  
They finally reached Dumbledore's office, and the gargoyle moved aside after giving the password (Butterbeer).  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!!" They screamed as they got inside his office.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his desk and stared at them with his blue eyes.  
  
"What is going on?" He asked them.  
  
Ron handed Dumbledore the last envelope. Very confused, Professor Dumbledore opened it and read. It as very hard to tell if his faced changed because of the lack of light, but when he lit a fire in the small fireplace, you could see it was mixed with sadness, concern, and fear. He threw some dust in to the fire and said, "Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape."  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape slowly stepped out of the fire and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster?" They said at the same time. "Sound the alarm for Harry," Dumbledore said gravely to them, "He is battling Voldemort in The Chamber of Secrets." 


	3. The Battle begins

A/N: I'm SO sorry you guys for not updating!!!!!!!! I just wasn't in the mood at the time so. I don't know. Anyway, some people have been saying to delay the battle so I will do that. I will do this chapter and I want you to review if you want me to go to the battle or delay it one more time. So PLEASE REVIEW!!! By the way, this is in the end of their seventh year.  
  
"What?!" cried Professor McGonagall. She couldn't believe it. Nor, apparently, could Professor Snape. Is face had gone completely white and grown rigid with worry.  
"I want you two to alert the order and the ministry at once!" Professor Dumbledore ordered them. The two professors bowed and left the room at an alarmingly quick pace.  
" Ron and Hermione are to stay here with me. You three," He gestured at Neville, Dean, and Seamus, " are to go to the Great Hall and stay there with the rest of the students.  
They left the room leaving Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore standing there in silence. A minute later they heard Professor McGonagall's voice telling the students to go to the Great Hall. After a minute, Dumbledore spoke up.  
"I hope that you we're told by Harry about what will happen?" He said looking at them. They both shook their heads. Dumbledore sighed. He wished that Harry had told them about the prophecy so they could be somewhat prepared.  
" Then, you will see.. You will see very soon." He said to them. Just then, Hermione broke down.  
"This. This can't be happening! It just can't!" She screamed. Ron was letting silent tears roll down. He thought it was best for Hermione to let it all go now. After all, when Harry climbed out of that tunnel, all this crying would have been for nothing.  
Right then Dumbledore got up from his desk and walked over to one of his silver things. He tapped it with his wand once and said, " Harry Potter." Instantly, a mini Harry appeared. Dumbledore carried it to his desk.  
"This will allow us to watch Harry." He said to them.  
  
Hermione started quieting down, and watched the figure.  
  
"This is it Harry." Harry said to himself as he walked down the cold, dark tunnel in the Chamber of Secrets. He knew what would happen. He would either save the world from Voldemort or, He himself would be killed.  
"Well, well, well! Why, isn't it Harry Potter himself? Come to die at last? Voldemort said as he step out of the shadows in front of Harry.  
"You wish!" Harry said furiously to the wizard in front of him. The wizard who had killed his parents. The wizard who killed so many innocent people for pleasure. The wizard that, Harry alone, had to kill.  
" I'll say Harry, it was harder than you think to track you down. We had to use special spells that Dumbledore set up long ago. One of which was that if I tried to use a locater spell on you it would show that you were in Romania. Then, there was the matter of getting here, but that will be one of my little secrets." His face turned into a terrible grin. "Now Harry, are you ready to duel?"  
"I'll never be more ready." He said. At that time, Harry wasn't scared. His eyes where full of pure hatred. Hatred, which he could use as a weapon, against Voldemort.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!" Ron rushed to her side. Hermione had fallen out of her seat and laid on the floor unconscious. She opened her eyes.  
"Ron, please tell me that this is just a horrible dream." She said, half pleading.  
Ron shook his head. "I'm sorry Hermione. This is all happening."  
Hermione Burst into tears again. "Why can't we just have a regular year? Why do we always have to battle? Oh, God! What will we do if Harry dies?!"  
  
I'm Sorry its short. Please review. 


	4. Author's Note

MY NOTE!!!! I just wanted to let you know that YOU get to decide what should happen right know!! Do you want me to delay the battle or go with it? Some things you need to know: I need more reviews so that people will start looking @ my stories so can you PLZ tell your friends about me? Thanks!! If you have any ideas for me Piz email me @ saliorv@shinzo.zzn.com Okay, It is also hard for me to get stuff on the computer so plz don't be mad @ me!!!! Remember, I will not start writing the 4th chapter until you guys tell me what to do with it. K? Good 


	5. Keneva Visa

Sorry! I had lots of work to do because of school and then I got sick! So here is the chapter! By the way, my e-mail is going to expire so if u want to give some advice or w/e E-mail me @ Saliorvgirl@yahoo.com. I might have to make a new screen name so if u see something w/ the same name that should be me! Oh and the Keneva Visa spell is mine so ask me if you want to use it. I have decided to merge my original ending with the one the reviewers choose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry concentrated his entire mind onto one thing: Keneva Visa.

~Flashback~ (A/N How can you not have a fight w/o a flashback?)

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione's voice broke him out of his 'reading' trance.

"Huh?" Yeah Harry, real smooth.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing in the Restricted Section?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I was . . . well, you know how I have the OWLS for becoming an Auror? Well I was looking for some ancient spells for things," He lied. He was really looking for an ancient spell that could kill Voldemort. A spell, which even if the two wands connected, could overpower Voldemort.

"Okay! I'll help you!" She cried cheerfully grabbing several books and started looking through them before Harry could say no.

After a few minutes Hermione Picked up one of the books and showed it to Harry.

"What about this one? It's called Keneva Visa; It's the most powerful killing curse. It's Victim would be reduced to dust or be blown away completely depending on the power of the wizard who casted it. The spell however, was banned on 1,532 B.C. after it backfired and destroyed an entire island! Because of the early ban, the knowledge of this spell and its uses against Dark Wizards has been lost. Only a handful of people know about it.

~End of Flashback~

"Ready?" Voldemort asked.

A/N: Because I am too lazy, pretend that they have been fighting for a while.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort roared as Harry bellowed, " Keneva Visa!"

As a green light emitted for Voldemort's wand, a red came out of Harry's. They connected in midair for a moment. Then, it exploded.

Most of it hit Voldemort; the rest rocketed off in different directions.

Harry tried to see through the smoke, but it was impossible. Harry heard something. Like a flying bird was coming toward him. He looked to his right saw one of the spells coming at him. It looked as though the two merged into one when it exploded.

There was no time to move. It flew right at him, knocking him onto his back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's so sad!! This is going to be a three chapter long ending. This chapter was REALLY short so IÕm going make the next one longer. If the next one is still short the last one I know for a fact will be long! Please review! And tell me if you want a sequel!


	6. I would have said yes

New chappie! Remember, One more chapter to go. Maybe two. ________________________________________________  
  
"NO! No, no, no, no, NO!" Hermione screamed. She got up from her seat and bolted out of the door, closely followed by Ron and Dumbledore.  
  
Ron was in shock too. But he didn't want Hermione to see Harry up close, dead. He chased after Hermione as she raced through the corridors. He somehow knew that she was heading towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Hermione! Wait!" but it was no use.  
  
"He's okay, he's okay, he's okay," she kept saying to herself as she ran. He can't die. He CAN'T! As she turned a corner she bolted through a door. The entrance. She saw the pipe that lead down to the Chamber of Secrets. Without a moments hesitation she slide down the pipe.  
  
She landed with a loud THUMP on the hard, wet, ground. She started to go through the hall littered with decaying bones of small animals. She saw an already opened door and ran through it.  
  
On the long stretch of cemented brick, Harry was lying on the ground.  
  
Hermione sprinted as fast as she could to him and slide down to his side. He was still breathing. Footsteps came and both Ron and Dumbledore were at Harry's side.  
  
"Harry? Harry can you hear me?" Hermione asked her voice was shaking. Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes. They had a distant look in his eyes, like he was daydreaming.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked. His voice was so weak.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Harry, you did it! You defeated Voldemort!" Ron said trying to make everyone feel better. Hermione began to sob a little harder.  
  
"Hermione don't cry. Please, you should be happy. You should be celebrating!" Harry said to her, but his eyes still weren't very focused and his voice was still weak.  
  
"Harry, I'm so proud of you. Your life has always been a tough road for you and you rose above it." Dumbledore said to Harry with his trademark smile.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Let's get you up to Madam Pomfery's." Hermione said while putting her hands behind his head as though to help him to his feet.  
  
"No, Hermione stop. It's to late now. You know it is. No matter how much you try to avoid it." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, don't talk like that!" Ron said even though he knew it was true. "You can't die. Really. you can't." He said remembering when Voldemort casted Avada Kedavra on him as a baby.  
  
"You guys aren't helping yourselves by lying like this. I can feel it. I can't explain it, but I know I have very little time left. If you guys look at the bottom of my trunk you will find two letters. Do as they tell you to do." Harry then turned his head over to wear Dumbledore was. " And just so you know. Hogwarts is. my true home. I'll miss you guys."  
  
Harry then look up toward the ceiling as though seeing something, and smiled. Then, he closed his eyes. A soft, golden light surrounded Harry for a few seconds. When it was gone, a sad kind of peace filled their hearts. "Goodbye Harry, We love you." They said.  
  
Ron and Hermione were setting by Harry's trunk. Ron slowly opened his trunk and digged around for the two letters. When he found them, he pulled them out and looked on the front. One was for him and one was for Hermione. He handed Hermione hers and began to open his.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
The only time you should be reading this is if I have died. First, don't feel bad. It was not your fault and there was nothing you could do to help. Second, this was going to happen. The prophecy from 5th year said that the one that was born to the parents who defied Voldemort 3 times would have the power to defeat him. Or Voldemort would kill me. Third, I want you to please do the following. It is my final wish.  
  
1) I want you and your family to take my gold. I, obviously have no more use for it. 2) I also want you to take my Firebolt.  
  
Please do these things Ron. It is my final wish.  
  
Harry Potter ______________________________________________________  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione's letter. Her letter said for her to take care of Hedwig and keep his wand. Also, there was a ring inside the envelope. A second letter said that he was planning to ask her to marry him on graduation day. Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"I would have said yes," she sobbed. 


	7. Side Effects

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!! Tell me if you guys want another sequel okay? Just so you know, this chapter takes place 5 hours after the last one. Btw I relize that this is a different way to type the chapter sorry.

==;

"He was always there for us. And he'll still be there, only we can't see him." Ron said that cold afternoon to a crowd of students, parents, and ministry workers. Actually, it was quite warm outside, but it felt cold to Ron.

Ron turned around, gazing at the coffin before him. It was difficult to accept the fact that his best friend, Harry Potter, was in there.

"Goodbye, Harry." He said weakly. "I'll never forget you."

It was extremely quiet that night as everyone in the school ate in the Great Hall that night. Dumbledore issued a mandatory feast. Anyone not attending would be faced with a weeks worth of detentions.

Ron barely ate. He couldn't believe that he saw his best friend die a few hours before.

Hermione was in an even worse shape that Ron. She was constantly crying and shut herself off from everyone who was trying to help her. Everyone thought that she would have committed suicide by now; she was just so down.

"Honestly, the way you all look; one would have thought someone had died!" said a voice near the doors of the Great Hall.

Everyone looked up in disgust (Except the Slytherins, who smiled) and half of the girls screamed.

Standing there in between the doors was Harry Potter.

"Hermione," Ron said quietly to her while giving prod on the shoulders. She hadn't even noticed the screams. Hermione, look!"

She looked over to where Ron was pointing and nearly fainted.

Standing there was none other than Harry Potter.

Hermione was in complete shock. She couldn't understand. Harry was dead.

Yet, This Harry came strolling down between the tables. He stopped at Hermione, Who stood up.

Hermione Stuck out her finger and poked him.

Solid.

She then grabbed his wrist.

A pulse.

Harry merely stared at her with his eyebrows raised. A small smirk was played on his lips.

Hermione sat down, she couldn't make sense out of anything.

Harry then went up to Dumbledore, Who was quite throuout the ordeal.

For a few minutes neither of them spoke. Then Harry turned around to address the school.

"Ya know when someone returns from the dead you can at least say 'Hi' or 'whats up' or even a ' what the bloody fuck!!' people!" He turned back to Dumbledore who only managed to say one thing.

"How?"

"One of the effects of the Keneva Visa Spell. You see, because it got mixed with Avada Kedavra, It only killed me for awhile. The Avada Kedavra Spell killed me. But Keneva Visa, brought me back. And because Voldemort is gone..." Harry trailed off and turned toward the door.

"Okay guys! Come on in!"

The door opened and in came every person that was killed by Voldemort's wand. In came Cedric, Luna, Dean, Snape, Lupin, and much, much more!

And coming up the rear, was Harry's parents.

While everyone began to celebrate the new arrivals, Harry ran up to Hermione and gave her a kiss she'll never forget.

==;

Well I hope you guys liked it! Tell me if ya want a follow up!!

By the way, can you guys help me out? I'm looking for these fanfics that I LOVED but lost.

One was Harry and Hermione did a Health switching spell, and now Hermione was going to die in 2 weeks or something like that,

The other was one where it used to be called Ginny Potter and the Soecerers stone, but I guess the named changed. Harry did because he was trying to save Muggles from a Plan accident, but He did in it. Malfoy was there friend. And I Draco THINK was falling for Ginny (who was married to Harry) and He onced kissed Ron and Hermione asked Ron if he was a better kisser than her.

If you guys have any leads or anything I will love you forever!


End file.
